


Easy Knights

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce go undercover in Gotham, danger and unrealised feelings are discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Easy Knights 1/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: PG-13  
WORD COUNT: 4,580  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce go undercover, danger and unrealised feelings are discovered. 

~*~

Batman was at his keyboard, his back turned to his visitor, he was explaining, “I’m going to be out of contact for a few days, maybe a week.”

Superman asked, “Vacation?” 

He had to stop himself from huffing, “Mission.”

Superman let out a dry chuckle, “Of course...”

Batman ignored the amusement in Superman’s voice and explained, “I’ll be going undercover, a new gang has moved in by the docks. I want to check them out, see how serious they are.”

“Need any help?” Superman offered.

Batman pulled back his cowl, turned his head slightly, “I don’t think this is your sort of mission, Clark, no offense.” Bruce told his best friend and teammate.

Clark arched a brow, and inquired, “And why is that, Bruce.”

Bruce swung his chair around, away from his computer monitors, and towards Superman. He let his gaze take in his friend’s clean cut and bright appearance. He pursed his lips, “C’mon, Clark, I really don’t think you could fit in at a biker’s bar, do you?”

Clark rolled his eyes, and asked sarcastically, “Bruce, you’re a pampered playboy, how are you going to fit in down there?”

He knew Clark was trying to prove a point, so he said smugly, “You know that I’m much more than that. So you don’t have to worry about me, I can fit in anywhere.”

Clark challenged, “But I can’t?”

Bruce shrugged, “Well…”

Clark sat himself down on a spare chair, crossed his arms, and stated cockily, “I’m better than you at disguises, Bruce.”

Bruce let out a rare laugh, “Yeah, right.”

Clark grinned, “It is true. Brucie Wayne is just who you would be if you didn’t have your ‘mission’ and spend most of your time down here in this cave.”

He bristled at that remark, “Give me more credit than that, Clark.”

Clark’s eyes glinted at him, “I’m not saying there would be anything wrong in that. You would probably have your cars alphabetically garaged, a file on every one of your conquests, you’d out do every guy at the gym. However, you would still be Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce squinted at him, “What and you think wearing a pair of glasses, tripping over things, and stuttering now, and again is something special, huh?” 

Clark raised both his eyebrows, “Well, it certainly gets the job done, and I don’t have to wear a mask. More importantly, if I wasn’t Superman, I wouldn’t be the guy you just described.”

Bruce chuckled, “No, you’d be a farmer.”

Clark’s jaw tensed slightly and he almost pouted, “There is nothing wrong with being a farmer, there’s no shame in it. One of the best men I’ve ever known was a farmer.”

Until a moment ago, Bruce had been enjoying the banter, but he realised he had crossed a line. He conceded, “I never said there was, Clark.”

Clark gave him a small smile and shrugged, letting go of his annoyance. “You’re right though, if I hadn’t had my powers since I was a kid I would have probably still been a farmer today or working at the Smallville Chronicle at least. So you see that’s completely different to being Superman, or Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. I rest my case.”

He knew Clark thought he had won, and he should be answering that challenge. However, he was distracted by wondering, what his life would have been like if Clark had still been a farmer. A little shudder went through him, shit; he didn’t even want to consider that at all. He noticed Clark was studying him with concern at his silence. So he challenged him, “Prove to me you can fit in with a biker gang and I’ll let you back me up on this mission.”

Clark nodded, “Agreed.”

~*~

It was two nights later, Clark hadn’t returned to fulfil the challenge. Batman had to assume Superman was busy, or Bruce grinned to himself - Clark had chickened out. Bruce had dressed in his disguise, jeans, leather jacket, denim shirt, bandana over his head, completely confident of his expertise in this area. He rode his motorcycle to the docklands, parked on the lot outside the bar where the gang the ‘Devils’ frequented. Then he entered.

The place was just what you’d expect, old beaten up wooden bar, low lighting, smoke filled atmosphere, and from the jukebox, rock music played on low. He went to the bar, ordered a beer, and then glanced around the area. Bruce knew these gangs were hard to infiltrate, any suspicious behaviour and they would close ranks, and you would likely get a good beating or end up dead. He wasn’t here to bring them down, not yet at least. No this was merely reconnaissance, to see if they were up to something that he needed to sort out immediately.

He took a sip of his beer, and then he heard a deep toned voice call, “Hey! You took your time, didn’t you, man?”

Bruce looked around, his focus coming to rest on a group of men in a booth. One of the guys motioned to him to come over. Bruce strolled over with his beer in one hand, and the guy stood up. Bruce was on guard, but then the guy said, “It’s good to see you, bro.”

Then as the guy grasped his hand, he looked deep into Bruce’s eyes and then realisation hit him. ‘Clark…?’

His friend was almost unrecognisable; he was wearing jeans, and a rough leather jacket, he had sliver rings on his fingers. He was sporting a beard and his hair was a touch unkempt, a sheen of what looked like grease but which was probably hair gel, finished off the look. Bruce had to admit it was the furthest away from Superman he’d ever seen Clark look like.

Clark nudged him, “I thought you’d get here sooner, engine trouble?”

Bruce didn’t know how Clark had gotten in with them so quickly. He glanced around the booth at the other men there. He played along, “Nah, cycle’s still running like a charm. I couldn’t get away from the old lady.”

Clark laughed, “That’s what happens when you let a chick get serious.” He turned to the other men, “Hey, this is the guy I was telling you about, everyone this is my brother Ace.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Clark’s nickname for him. The guys greeted him, nodding to him and saying, “Hey.”

A blond guy with shoulder length hair and about Clark and Bruce’s age said, “Hey, how you doing?”

Bruce answered, “Great, man.” 

The blond nodded, “Blue says you’re a wiz with mechanics, tells me you can fix anything.”

Bruce turned to Clark and he grinned in return, he replied, “It’s true, I’ll have a go at anything.” 

The blond guy stretched over the table and offered his hand, “The name’s Billy, take a seat.”

Bruce took the offered seat, and put his glass of beer on the table and then Clark sat down next to him. They spent the next hour or so drinking beer and talking motorcycles, with Clark showing more knowledge of the subject than Bruce would’ve given him credit for. Then Billy asked, “So how long have you two been into cycles?”

They hadn’t had a chance to formalise a backstory, however, Clark explained, “He’s all always been into them. But me, I was going with this beautiful chick. She took me home with her and then she introduced me to her brother. He was into motorcycles and I found myself hanging out with him in his clubhouse, rather than spending time with her, and it broke us up.”

Bruce chuckled and played along, ”I hope you don’t mind me saying this, Blue, but I considered having a pop at it myself, but it turns out that girl really was kind of hard work and a bit of a nag.” 

Clark laughed, “She was definitely a ballbreaker. I guess it’s gonna take a real man to tame her.”

Bruce squinted at Clark, “You saying I’m not man enough.”

Clark sniggered, “No offence, man. Why don’t I get another round in?”

Bruce grumbled, “Wise guy.”

Clark stood up, and a couple of the guys deferred, saying they had to get going. However, Billy and another man stayed. Clark went to the bar to get another round of drinks. Billy asked Bruce, “So Ace, you and Blue got a place to doss down tonight?”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah we got a place lined up.”

As he spoke, he realised Billy’s attention wasn’t really on him. Bruce followed his line of sight behind him. He saw Clark leaning against the bar. He was exchanging smiles with the barmaid. Bruce glanced back and he saw Billy’s attention was focused, Bruce returned his gaze to Clark, and then he noticed how Clark’s jeans were snugly showing off his ass. Then the realisation crept in, that this guy was actually checking out his best friend. 

Clark then turned with his drinks in hand, and carried them over. Billy sprang up from his seat and he helped Clark by taking two of the glasses from him. Clark glanced up at Billy and smiled, “Thanks.”

Billy grinned back, “No problem.”

~*~

They drank their drinks, and chatted, and then after a while Bruce stood up. He stated, “I think I better call it a night, it’s been a long day.” He reached out and put his hand on Clark’s shoulder. He asked, “You ready to get going, Blue?”

Clark stood up and offered his hand to the two men, “It was good meeting you guys.”

The other guy leaned over and shook it but Billy stood up, and grabbed and held on to Clark's hand. He smiled, “It was nice meeting you, Blue. See you again?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, we’ll be back. Won’t we, Ace?”

Billy’s smile faltered a bit. Bruce agreed, “Yeah, we’ll be back.” 

Then he headed for the door. As he exited into the cool night air, and went to his motorcycle, Clark joined him outside. Bruce asked, “Are you in this full time or are you going back to Metropolis now?”

Clark told, “I’ve cleared a few days. The rest of the team are covering Metropolis.”

Bruce nodded and straddled his bike. He looked Clark up and down. “You haven’t got a bike?”

Clark rolled his eyes, “I couldn’t exactly do that, unless you want me to super-speed one here.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Get on.”

Clark got on behind him and held on. A shiver went through Bruce as the heat from Clark’s body pressed against his back. Then they rode off, taking the streets to the flophouse that he had scouted out earlier this afternoon.

~*~

Bruce unlocked the door, and then he and Clark entered. It was a cheap room, although clean and tidy. Clark removed his leather jacket, and then sat down and slouched in an easy chair in the corner of the room. Bruce took his own jacket off. He sat down on one of the two single beds. He commented, “You could have given me some warning, Clark.”

“I thought you were fast on your feet.” Clark playfully mocked.

He asked, “And ‘Ace’ where did that come from?”

Clark chuckled, “I thought it suited you, you are an expert at everything, aren’t you?”

Bruce shook his head, “I’m going to wash up and go to bed.”

Clark teased, “Did you drink too much beer?”

Bruce began unbuttoning his denim shirt, dropping it from his shoulders. He informed Clark, “Yeah, right. I’ve trained myself to withstand all sorts of poisons including alcohol.”

Clark eyed him in amusement, “Okay, Ace, whatever you say.”

Bruce turned away, rolling his eyes. Then he entered the bathroom. 

~*~

He returned, wearing only his boxers, his other clothes in his hand. Clark was shirtless, his broad back arched as he balanced his foot on the bedpost, unbuckling his black leather biker boots. Bruce’s eyes reflexively slid over Clark’s muscled back and down to his denim-clad ass, remembering seeing Billy’s reaction to it earlier tonight. Bruce cleared his throat, “Bathroom’s free.”

Clark turned his head, as he continued with his boots, he grinned, “Couldn’t leave the silk boxers at home, huh?”

Bruce glanced down at himself, at his black boxer shorts. He exclaimed, “Nobody is going to see my underwear, Clark.”

Clark straightened up; he glanced at Bruce’s shorts then cheekily stated, “Well, no one except me.”

Goosebumps appeared over Bruce’s body, and he frowned at his own reaction. Clark walked past him into the bathroom, while Bruce’s gaze followed him until the bathroom door shut on him.

Bruce shook himself, put his clothes in a pile on the chair, and then he slipped into bed. When he heard Clark coming out of the bathroom, he switched off the lamp. Clark laughed gently, “It really must be our bedtime.”

He made his way to the other bed, and Bruce watched the shadow of his friend’s muscled form slip between the sheets. 

~*~

As they lie there in darkness and silence, Bruce acknowledged, “You did well tonight, Clark.”

He heard Clark’s bed squeak as he leant up on his elbow to face him, “You see I was right.”

He told him, “I said you did well, not that you were better than me.”

Clark sounded amused when he said, “Whatever you say… goodnight, Bruce.”

“Goodnight, Clark.” 

He lay there thinking how strange it was to be saying goodnight to Clark while they were in bed, not that they were in bed. Damn, he tried to clear his mind of crazy making thoughts. Bruce turned on his back, and then he informed Clark quietly, “Billy is attracted to you. He was checking you out when you went to the bar for drinks.”

Silence, and then Clark said, “I know.”

Bruce frowned into the darkness, he turned to Clark’s shadowy figure, “You know.”

Clark explained, “I noticed him watching me when I got there.”

“You don’t mind?”

Clark chuckled lightly, “Billy came over and introduced himself, and it got me in with them quickly, didn’t it?” 

Bruce licked his dry lips, “So, it’s fine?”

Clark murmured, “Huh-huh.”

~*~

The next day, they returned to the bar. Some more of the gang was there this time, including Billy’s older brother Bobby. When Billy saw Clark, a smug little smile appeared on his face at seeing ‘Blue’ again. Clark met him with a knowing and friendly look. 

After a while of chatting, and a few beers, Billy persuaded Clark to play pool with him. Bruce stayed with Bobby and the other gang members trying to pinpoint any illegal activities. However, his gaze kept being drawn to Billy and Clark, who it seemed were having a good time together.

Bruce managed to keep focused until Billy began rolling up his shirtsleeve, tensing his bicep, trying to show off for Clark. “Take a look at that Blue, I work out three times a week.”

Clark was grinning, “They’re really impressive, Billy.”

“Are you mocking me? Let’s see yours then.” and then Billy was pointing at Clark and motioning to him. 

Clark began laughing, and then he slipped off his leather jacket, revealing a white tank-top underneath. Clark shook his head in amusement, and then he lifted his arm and tensed an impressive bicep. Billy looked very impressed and approached Clark and then tested and measured it with his hands. Clark looked half-amused, half-smug at the attention. He began to put his jacket back on, when Billy grabbed it and playfully fought Clark for it, unwilling to let Clark cover back up. Clark griped, “C’mon, Billy.” 

“No, man, you shouldn’t hide those.”

Bruce swallowed, for some reason he felt envious. That was his best friend, if any horseplay was going to happen it should be with him. Not that Bruce had ever allowed Clark that kind of freedom with him.

Billy called out to the other bar patrons, “Hey, check out the guns.”

Clark bowed his head with slight embarrassment, and Billy ran his hand down Clark’s bicep, “Hey, man.” 

Bruce grimaced, shit. He just wished the guy would stop touching Clark. He didn’t even know how Clark was standing this. Maybe Clark was right, maybe he was better at disguises and personas than he was because he was pulling this off magnificently.

Bobby must have noticed his reaction and he informed him, “Don’t worry about Billy and your brother, Ace. He’s always been a guy’s guy, always been over friendly.”

Bruce thought, ‘you can say that again’ but he stayed silent only nodding and shrugging in acceptance.

Clark and Billy returned to their game of pool, and Bruce brought his attention back to the gang members. But out the corner of his eye, he could see Billy checking Clark out every time he lined up and took a shot. Bruce heard something about protection money. However, he had no idea what context it was in because of his divided attention.

His whole attention was drawn away again, when he heard Clark exclaim, “What the hell was that?”

Bruce turned to see Billy backing away from Clark, a big naughty grin on his face. Then Clark suddenly reached out and grasped Billy by the waistband of his jeans, and pulling him in closer and then he was pulling them slightly off Billy’s hip. Bruce squinted to see, and there he saw a Superman S-shield tattooed on Billy’s hipbone, peeking out of his waistband. Bruce wondered how Clark had even noticed it there. Then he watched as Clark’s eyes almost sparkled with delight as he gazed from the tattoo to Billy’s face, still holding onto the denim of Billy’s waistband.

He heard Clark ask Billy, “You like Superman?”

Billy nodded, “Yeah, he’s the fucking best.”

Clark smirked and then asked, “Yeah? Do you know who I like?”

Billy shook his head, and Clark leaned in and whispered something in Billy’s ear. Clark pulled away slightly, and Billy asked, “No way, really…?”

Clark nodded slowly, and Billy looked very excited by what he had just been told. Damn it, this wasn’t working. He was too distracted. He wasn’t being able to do what he came here for. He decided to call it a night, he couldn’t bear to stand there, and watch Clark play this game any longer. He told the others he was leaving, and then he walked over to Clark and Billy. He asked, “You ready to go, Blue?”

Clark glanced from Bruce to Billy and back again. He looked pained to leave, but in the end he shrugged, “All right then.” He gazed at Billy, “See you tomorrow night?”

Billy nodded, “You can count on it.”

~*~

They got outside, and as Clark put his leather jacket back on, he asked, “What’s going on, why we leaving?”

“We weren’t getting anywhere tonight…”

Clark said indignantly, “I was getting somewhere.”

Bruce sneered, “You can say that again.”

Clark asked in annoyance, “What is your problem?”

“I haven’t got a problem.”

“Well, something is bothering you.”

Bruce snapped, “I’m fucking tired, alright!”

Clark narrowed his gaze and shook his head, but he didn’t push for any more answers.

~*~

Later on, in the darkness of their room, Clark asked in amusement, “Did you get a look at Billy’s tattoo?”

Bruce ground his teeth. He answered as normally as he could, “Yeah, I saw it.”

Clark chuckled, “Pretty ironic huh? He likes Superman, and the guy that he’s flirting with is his idol, and he doesn’t even realise.”

“You seemed taken by it.”

“I just thought it was funny that’s all.”

He tried to keep the spite out of voice, “Why is it that only average looking guys, who mistakenly think they’re something special, have Superman tattoos?”

Clark defended, “Billy is above average, don’t you think?”

“Not good enough to wear your shield.”

“So how good looking does a guy have to be?”

He said quietly, “Beyond just good looking, beyond….” 

Clark asked, “So who would be good enough to have it?”

Bruce didn’t understand why Clark was defending the guy so badly. He declared, “Someone who isn’t part of a criminal gang for one thing.”

Clark murmured, “Let’s just leave it alone. It’s obvious you were right, you are tired.”

He stared at the ceiling for ages and when he had calmed down; he spoke into the darkness, “I think they’re running a protection scam. I don’t know the details…yet, but…”

There was silence and then Clark replied, “If you want to find out what they’re up to, why did we leave?”

Bruce swallowed, he couldn’t tell Clark the truth, and so he said, “There were too many people there tonight. There’s more of a chance to get information with less people, maybe one on one.”

He heard Clark harrumph, “Exactly…”

Then Bruce heard the squeak of Clark’s bed as he turned over, and away from him. He chided himself; he wished he never told Clark about this mission to begin with.

~*~

After an urgent message from Alfred, he had to make some important phone calls, so he was late getting to the bar. Clark had set off without him. As he entered he saw Clark and Billy in a booth, Billy was laughing at something ‘Blue’ had said to him. Bruce approached, and Clark glanced up, he laughed fuzzily, “Hey, Ace.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes as Clark took the last swig of his beer, and Billy stood up, “Another round…?” 

Clark smacked his lips, and grabbed a handful of peanuts. He nodded to Billy, “Yeah, go on then, and a beer for my best bro here.” He said grinning at Bruce, before shoving the peanuts into his mouth, and then he began chomping them.

As Billy went to the bar, Bruce scooted into the booth, he asked, “What’s going on?”

Clark finished the last of his peanuts. He picked another one from the bowl, and he laughed the same fuzzy laugh, “Billy is trying to get me drunk.”

Bruce frowned at him and Clark motioned with his head, Bruce saw Billy at the bar, three beers, and a chaser, which he then tipped into one of the beers. Bruce asked, “And you’re letting him get away with it?”

Clark raised both his eyebrows and chuckled in hilarity. Right up until this moment, Bruce would have been convinced that alcohol didn’t affect Clark Kent, but looking at him sitting there, Bruce didn’t know. Billy got back to the table, giving Clark a smile as he passed him the spiked drink. Clark took it from him and took a gulp, without any qualms. 

Billy seated himself, and Bruce asked, “So Billy, where’s your brother and the other guys?”

Billy, who was only drinking regular beers, however still slightly tipsy, told him, “They had things to do tonight – he whispered to him – Business.”

Bruce inquired, “You didn’t go with them?”

Billy smirked, “Nah, I got better things to do with myself.” Then he chinked glasses with Clark. 

Clark chuckled and told Bruce, “Get that beer down you, bro; you’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” Then he put arm around Billy, and asked him, “Doesn’t he, Billy boy?”

Billy grinned at the display of affection, “I think we’re too far ahead for him to catch us.”

Bruce replied, “I wouldn’t even try.”

Billy told them, “By the way, my brother is having a backyard barbecue tomorrow. He said you’re invited if you want to come.”

Clark declared, “Great.”

Bruce picked up his beer and took a mouthful. Wasn’t this evening going to be so much fun? 

~*~

It was later on, Bruce had needed to relieve himself and gone to the restroom. When he returned to the booth, Clark and Billy were gone. He frowned and called to the barmaid, “Do you know where they’ve gone, Sally?”

“Just went out the door a couple minutes ago.”

Bruce nodded, “Thanks.”

He headed outside, while wondering what the hell was going on. He noticed that Billy’s motorcycle was still parked up. He glanced around wondering where they were. That’s when he saw the shadowy figures down the side of the bar. He stepped closer in confusion. Then the impact of what he was seeing almost bowled him over. Clark and Billy were wrapped in an embrace, Billy had Clark backed up against the outside wall of the bar, and Clark’s fingers were curled into Billy blond hair, and they were kissing hungrily. Bruce watched in dismay as Billy’s hands grasped Clark’s ass. Clark groaned quietly into Billy’s mouth, “Oh yeah.”

Bruce had seen enough, he growled, “What the hell?”

Clark and Billy turned towards him, barely breaking the kiss. Clark stared at him for endless moments, and then burst out laughing. He snickered to Billy conspiratorially, “You see my big brother there. He didn’t know I get turned on by hot guys.”

Billy laughed, “Now he does.”

He had the intense desire to go over there and beat the crap out of the cocky little bastard. But instead, he gritted out to Clark, “You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, you little shit!”

Clark groaned, “Just fuck off, Ace, I can do what I like.”

Bruce felt out of his depth, he didn’t know how to feel about this situation. He didn’t reply, instead he took a fortifying breath turned, walked away, got on his bike and drove back to their room.  
~*~

Clark didn’t follow him as he expected him to, and that just pissed Bruce off even more. By the time, Clark did return he was livid. As soon as the door was shut, Bruce railed at him, “What the fuck was that, Clark?”

Clark sighed and rubbed his forehead, Bruce demanded, “Don’t tell me you’re really hung over.”

Clark raised his head and met his gaze straight on, “How can I be hung over, if I’m not drunk, Bruce?”

Bruce sneered, “You could have fooled me, wait a minute, you just did.”

Clark tensed his jaw, “It’s called pretending, Bruce, and I would’ve thought you would’ve heard of it.”

“Were you pretending when you had your tongue down that blond little punk’s throat, huh?”

Clark sighed, “It is for the mission.”

Bruce spat, “Yeah, right! Playing along is one thing but he had his…” he started forward and grabbed handfuls of Clark jacket, “…hands, his mouth all over you.”

Clark held his ground and told him, “I’m doing it for you, for your mission. I’m just trying to help!”

Bruce gripped Clark’s jacket more tightly and shook him, “How is seeing you kissing another man helping me, Clark!”

Clark’s eyes widened like saucers. He swallowed, and asked in shock, “Bruce…?”

Bruce stared back. He saw enlightenment dawn in Clark’s eyes, and he had to turn away. He couldn’t handle this. He let go of Clark, and he headed for the bathroom and closed the door.

After pondering and reining everything in that had come bursting out, he left the bathroom. The room was in darkness, and he got into bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling. Then Clark whispered, “Bruce…?”

He didn’t answer. He couldn’t, not without releasing his tight control. He heard Clark sigh, then the squeak of the bed as Clark turned his back to him and went to sleep.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Easy Knights 2/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,272  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce are undercover, Bruce’s jealousy come to a head. 

~*~

The next morning, Bruce lay in his bed across from his sleeping best friend who was in his own. His broad naked back was towards him and he admired it. Then Clark groaned quietly and turned over in his sleep, pulling the pillow into a more comfortable position and then he settled again. His hair was adorably ruffled, and Bruce smiled in fondness. Then Clark’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked and then his gaze became aware of him watching. Clark took a noticeable breath, and he breathed, “Bruce…”

His heart squeezed, and then he had to break his gaze. He sat up in bed and then swung his legs off the edge. He stood up and went to the bathroom, he could feel Clark’s gaze following him. 

~*~

They arrived at Bobby’s house for the barbecue. After being introduced to the wives and girlfriends of the gang members, and some other guys, who were hangers-on of the gang, they settled in. They chatted about bikes, they drank beer, and they ate good barbecue chicken, and ribs.

Although, it was completely different from his own, Bruce could see the appeal of this kind of life. However, he couldn’t really relax here because these people were still criminals. They might be friendly and even nice to their own kind, but Bruce knew they were also capable of miscreation, capable of the sort of acts of violence that had caused him to become Batman in the first place.

He heard gossip, comments such as… ‘did you see his face last night’ ‘Yeah, man he was shitting himself’ ‘Nice old lady though, I bet she knows how to…’ ‘They’ll see it our way soon enough’… they had Bruce on his guard. He knew he couldn’t push for answers. These gangs didn’t let newcomers know their business until they knew they had your loyalty.

Bruce looked around and he couldn’t see Clark anywhere. He wandered over to Bobby, he asked, “You see Blue anywhere?”

“Yeah, my brother took him out front to show him the cycle that he’s fixing up in the garage. Bruce patted his shoulder and set off towards the garage with a twisting feeling in his gut.

~*~

He heard them talking as he neared the garage, Billy was asking, “So do you like it?”

Clark answered, “Oh yeah.”

Billy asked quieter, “Do you think there’s anything else of mine you’d like, Blue?”

Clark’s voice had deepened, “You might have, want to show me what you’ve got?”

Bruce rounded the corner, just in time to see Billy guiding Clark’s hand and placing it against to his crotch. Anger blazed through Bruce at the sight. He stalked towards them pointing his finger. He yelled at Clark, “I told you last night!”

Billy turned to face him, “Calm down, man.”

He snarled, “Shut your fucking mouth!”

He stepped toward Clark and Billy blocked his path, “Your brother can do what he wants.”

Bruce’s arm snapped out, and his hand wrapped around Billy’s throat. He sneered, “This is between me and him. Now fuck off.”

Then he flung him away. Billy hit the concrete of the garage floor. He scrambled off the ground and ran off around the corner. Clark glared, “What are you doing?”

“We’re leaving now!”

He turned and headed for his motorcycle. Then Billy returned, with Bobby and the rest of the gang in tow. Bobby demanded, “What the fuck is going on here, Billy said you attacked him for nothing.”

Bruce was steaming angry, but he hadn’t lost all of his reason. He told Bobby, “You keep your brother away from mine, or I’ll do more than put him on his ass!”

Bobby glanced around; he focused on Clark, who was looking stunned. Then Bobby gripped Billy by the collarbone. He gritted out quietly into his brother’s ear, “I’ve always told you to make sure before you try anything, moron.”

Billy glanced at Clark. He looked as if he was just about to reveal something, until he looked at Bruce, who glared at him. Billy swallowed and then mumbled to his brother, “Okay, I’m sorry.”

Bobby looked to Bruce, “Sorry about that, Ace.”

Bruce nodded and then started the bike; he motioned to Clark, “Get on.”

Clark looked as if he was going to argue, so Bruce repeated, “I said, get on.”

Clark tensed his jaw and then he did what Bruce wanted, he got on behind him. Then Bruce said to the gang, “I’ll be seeing you all again soon.”

Then he rode the bike out on to the road, and headed for their room, with the shadow of Clark at his back.

~*~

Clark refused to say anything until they entered the room. Then he spun around on him, “What the hell is going on with you, Bruce.”

Bruce gritted out, “I told you that I didn’t need you doing things like that just for a fucking reconnaissance mission, Clark.”

Clark held his gaze. Bruce saw a spark of something there, as Clark declared, “I don’t mind.”

Bruce’s anger reignited. He shoved Clark back against the wall. He sneered, “You don’t mind, huh? You don’t mind a man touching you, or kissing you?” 

Clark laid his head against the wall. He licked his lips and he held his gaze. His chest was raising and falling but he didn’t answer. Bruce lunged forward and pressed his lips to Clark’s hard and unrelentingly. After a few moments he realised that Clark wasn’t responding and when Bruce pulled back slightly, he saw that Clark’s eyes were screwed shut.

Bruce stepped back; he was sure he had just crossed a line he shouldn’t have crossed. He said with regret, “I guess you really are better at personas than I am. I thought…”

Clark opened his eyes. He asked, “What, you thought because I was willing to play along with Billy for your mission, you had the right to… that you could… just because you felt like it?”

The reminder and the rejection made him snap, “You keep saying that, for MY mission! How far were you willing to go for MY mission?”

Clark’s jaw twitched and he glared at him and Bruce growled, “Would you have fucked him for the mission, huh? Would you have let him stick that cock, the one you had in the palm of your hand today up your ass for my mission?”

Clark smirked at him, and then he leaned in and goaded, “Why should you care if I want someone’s hard cock up my ass.”

Jealousy shot through him. As he reached for Clark’s waistband, he told him, “You want a cock up your ass? I can do that.” 

Then there was a scuffle as Bruce’s hands went into a frenzy as he intently set about unfastening Clark’s zipper and button on his jeans. While Clark’s hands fluttered about as he backed away from him. As Bruce started pulling down Clark’s jeans, the back of Clark’s legs hit one of the beds and Clark’s hand shot out to catch him as he landed against the bed. Bruce took the opportunity, and turned him over and positioned Clark’s hips. He attacked his own belt while staring at Clark’s bare ass for the first time. He hardened at the sight. Bruce growled, “You want to be fucked? I’ll fuck you so hard that even you will feel it.”

Then Clark declared, “Damn it, Bruce, no!” then there was another tussle with Clark reaching behind and pushing Bruce away. Bruce tried keeping hold of Clark and at the same time, he tried keeping his balance. Clark rolled over completely, and then he grabbed hold of Bruce pulling him forward and then flipping them over on the bed. 

They came to rest with Bruce laying back on the bed, and Clark over him, his superior strength pinning him down. Bruce was gazing up, breathing heavily as Clark gazed down at him. Clark whispered, “I said no, Bruce.”

Bruce blinked up at his best friend. Then Clark’s brow furrowed. He began stroking the hair at Bruce’s temples, one of his thumbs caressed Bruce’s cheek. “Bruce…” he whispered. 

And then he closed the gap between them slowly. Clark brushed their lips together softly. Then Clark deepened the kiss just as softly. Bruce mewed quietly. He tried to move his arms, and Clark released him. Bruce’s hands cupped Clark’s downy cheeks and then went into his hair. Clark pulled away slowly, and gazed down at him.

Bruce breathed, “I’m sorry.”

Clark’s gaze softened. He gave him a flicker of his bright smile, “You were jealous, Bruce.”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

Clark told him quietly, “I wouldn’t have fucked him.”

Bruce closed his eyes and took a staggered breath, “I couldn’t stand it, Clark, seeing you…”

Clark leaned his head against Bruce’s forehead. His hot breath was against his cheek, he asked, “How long?”

Bruce instantly knew what Clark was asking. He answered honestly, “Three days, or since forever, I don’t know.”

Clark kissed his forehead, his cheek, then his lips, “I didn’t even know there was a chance with you, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled softly and shook his head against the pillow at his best friend. Clark gazed into his eyes, as he slid his hand down Bruce’s body and then finished unfastening Bruce’s jeans. He pushed them out of the way. He took Bruce’s cock in his hand and began stroking. Bruce moaned and arched up into Clark’s strong fist. 

Clark kissed him slowly but passionately. Bruce reached between them and he gasped as he grasped Clark’s hard cock. They groaned into each other’s mouths, as they gave each other pleasure. 

Clark broke the kiss slowly. He braced himself, glanced down at their half clothed bodies, and then he lined up the hard flesh of their erections. He began grinding them together. Bruce moaned and reinitiated their kisses. He let his hands explore and find Clark’s bare ass beneath loose fabric of his jeans. 

Clark moaned in response and then quickened his thrusts against him. Bruce spread his legs, his boots getting tangled in the bed sheet. He paid no heed as he bucked up to meet Clark over, and again. Clark’s bed was squeaking with the effort, his beard tickling against Bruce’s face. They were panting, and groaning and their kisses were getting wetter as their tongues played together. 

Then Clark was gasping uncharacteristically. He was saying, “Bruce, Bruce…”

Hearing that voice filled with so much passion, coming from his best friend’s mouth, it was the greatest thing Bruce had ever heard. He panted back, “Yes, Clark, come on.”

Bruce held Clark as his body shuddered, and he continued thrusting up as Clark cried out, “Oh Bruce.”

As Bruce felt the wetness of Clark’s come fall, the slickness making their thrusts easier. Bruce arched back and gritted his teeth, and his orgasm over took him. Clark whispered into his ear, “That’s it, B, that’s it.”

His fingers curled into the fabric of Clark’s shirt at his shoulder, and he released a strangled cry, “Yes, Clark…”

~*~

Clark lay over him as they both recovered on the single bed. Their position awkward, their clothes askew, their come had cooled on their skin. Nonetheless, Bruce didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to break the mood. Yet he knew they would have to move eventually anyway. He murmured, “Clark…?”

Clark raised his head, smiled at him with affection, and then leaned in and kissed him. Bruce smiled against his lips, “Clark…?”

Clark pulled away and looked at him in puzzlement, and Bruce couldn’t resist, he raised his head and kissed him again, “Clark, I think we ought to get cleaned up.”

Clark glanced down at them and nodded, “You’re right.”

Bruce offered, “You can use the bathroom first.”

Clark smiled slyly, and pushed himself up and off the bed. He commented, “So first I get the green-eyed monster and now I get the gentlemen, huh?”

Bruce swallowed, “I’ll always do my best to treat you right.”

Clark looked flustered. He smiled then wiped his face with his hand, he was shaking his head as he entered the bathroom. Clark took his turn and then Bruce his. When he returned, the two single beds had been pushed together. Clark was already in bed waiting. As he saw Bruce’s surprised reaction, Clark asked almost uncertainly, “Is this okay?”

Bruce gazed at the sight of his best friend, lying in bed, almost certainly naked under the sheets waiting for him. He told him, “Okay…? It’s everything I didn’t realise I wanted.”

Clark smiled shyly; he raised the sheet, “C’mon then.”

Bruce dropped his boxers to the floor, and stepped towards the bed, and Clark murmured, “Damn.”

He slipped between the sheets, his naked body coming to rest next to Clark. Clark gathered him to him, and then they kissed. Their hands caressed and explored each other’s bodies. He saw appreciation in Clark’s eyes as he gazed at his body, which he was sure, was mirrored in his own eyes. Clark was kissing Bruce’s torso, he asked huskily against his skin, “It was you, wasn’t it? You’re the one who’s good enough to wear my shield?”

Bruce shook his head against the pillow. He guided Clark back up to face him and he revealed, “No I was talking about you. You’re the benchmark against all others are judged and found lacking, Clark.”

Clark chuckled desperately, “You’re driving me crazy, all these sentiments on display after all this time.” Then Clark got serious, he told him, “You were right, you are better than me at personas, because you pretend that you don’t, but you feel, don’t you, Bruce.”

Bruce stared deep into the eyes of his best friend. He swallowed he said roughly, “I do. I feel so damn much.”

Clark was nodding in understanding, he said simply, “Yeah.” 

Then he kissed him hard and passionately. Bruce returned the kiss with as much passion. 

~*~

The next morning, Bruce awoke; he turned his head and gazed at the muscled broad back. He remembered yesterday morning, how he had gazed at Clark over on his separate bed. Today, he reached out to the smooth soft skin, and he traced a line down Clark’s spine. Clark squirmed and then turned over and smiled at him, “Bruce.”

He smiled back, “Clark.”

They leaned in and kissed gently. Bruce pulled away and sighed, “I wish we could stay like this. However, we still have a mission. We still have to find out what their business is.”

Clark revealed, “I know.”

Bruce frowned, “You know what?”

“I know what their scam is.”

“How…?”

Clark sighed, and then he hesitated, as if he didn’t want to bring up any reminders. Then he started, “I know you didn’t like what I was doing with Billy…”

“Hated…”

“Okay, hated what I was doing with Billy, but I wasn’t just messing around there was a motive. I knew he wouldn’t just start spilling secrets to a guy he just met in the bar, but he might…”

Bruce finished the thought process, “He might to a love interest.”

Clark nodded, “Pillow talk so to speak.”

Bruce stared at him, he said tensely, “You said you didn’t… that you wouldn’t fuck him.”

“Calm down, it was just a figure of speech.”

Bruce lolled back and sighed in relief. Clark leaned over him, and kissed his shoulder. He murmured, “Batman…”

Bruce grinned in amusement, “Yes…”

Clark pulled away and gazed at him as if he was crazy, “I’m not role playing, Bruce, the scam is about Batman.”

Bruce frowned and asked indignantly, “What have I got to do with it?”

Clark laughed, “Well, it turns out since the Devils came here; they’ve been visiting low end criminals. Ones who are scared of getting on your bad side and making them pay protection money. The gang is supposed to protect them from getting a visit from Batman.”

“Do they really think they could stop me?”

“I doubt they think they will ever have to follow through on the deal.”

Bruce stared at the ceiling, “So what do I do? Protect the criminals from the gang?”

Clark advised, “I know it sounds crazy. You might be tempted to say if they’re only picking on other criminals then let them carry on. But what they’re doing is still wrong. A criminal is still a criminal at the end of the day.”

“It’s true, you’re right. But I doubt the ‘victims’ will come forward to the police, so there won’t be any arrests.”

Clark asked, “So what are you going to do?”

Bruce cupped Clark’s head and brought him to him to be kissed.

~*~

Ace and Blue returned to the bar. They found Bobby, Billy and some of the other guys in their booth. Bobby greeted them, “Hey guys, I’m glad that little misunderstanding yesterday, didn’t scare you off.”

Bruce told him, “Forget about it. It doesn’t matter now. Although, we are here to say goodbye, we’ve decided to move on again.”

Bobby said, “I’m sorry to hear that, good luck though.”

Clark smiled, “Thanks.”

Bruce patted Clark’s shoulder, “C’mon, let’s get on the road.”

Billy was sitting there biting his lip. When Clark and Bruce left the bar, Billy followed them outside. Bruce straddled his motorcycle and Billy called, “Blue, you’re leaving just like that?”

Clark shrugged, “You heard Ace. It is time to move on.”

Billy declared, “You don’t have to listen to him. He’s only your brother; you don’t have to go with him if you don’t want to.”

There was no call for it other than spite but Bruce told him, “Yeah he does. He’s my brother. He’s mine.” 

He reached out and dragged Clark to him, and kissed him hard. Clark groaned and then cupped his head and returned the kiss hungrily. They heard Billy crying, “You’re sick, man, you’re both sick.”

Clark and Bruce parted, and Bruce licked his lips at Billy. “You see, mine.”

Clark climbed on the bike behind him, Clark burrowed his face against his nape, and Bruce could feel him laughing. Bruce smiled smugly and Billy stumbled backwards towards the door of the bar. He sneered, “You’re fucking disgusting.” Then he rushed inside.

They set off then roaring down the street, back to their real lives… together.

~*~

It was midnight; he waited until he saw the last gang member stumble out of the bar. He sent out a line, lassoing the guy and bringing him screaming up to the roof of the bar. The guy stared wide-eyed at him. He asked lowly, “Do you know who I am?”

Billy nodded frantically, “Yeah, you’re Batman.”

Batman nodded, “Good boy, now I want to send a message to your gang. I know who every one of you is, I know where you live, and I know what your game is. I’ll be watching. You understand?”

Petrified Billy nodded silently.

Batman backed away, and then something occurred to him. He came forward again, and grabbed a handful of denim and ripped it open revealing the S-shield tattoo. He growled, “You should be respectful of that shield. So next time you’re horny, don’t spike somebody else’s drink trying to get laid.” He leaned in further and whispered, “Because the real owner of that shield certainly doesn’t need to.”

Billy gasped in surprise, and Batman backed away again slowly. Batman smirked arrogantly, and then disappeared before his eyes.

 

The end


End file.
